l'amour de Saga
by Milantares
Summary: après la ressurection de tous les chevaliers, on voit Saga deprimé, il aime. Mais on ne peut l'aimer trop d'horreur commises par son double. reviews please.


Petit one shot pour faire patienter entre les chapitres de shun et co, les mises en couples.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, ne m'en tenais pas rigeur s'il vous plait.

Le jour se lève doucement sur le sanctuaire, dans les treize temples zodiacaux, tous les chevaliers sont encore endormis. Une exception à la règle, le temple des jumeaux, Saga n'a pas dormi de la nuit, ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Peu après leur résurrection, ayant eu lieu il y a presque 1 ans maintenant, il s'est assuré que personne ne lui tienne rigueur de sa folie passé, chose que tous les chevaliers, lui ont assurés qu'il ne le tenait en aucun cas comme responsable.

Le problème de Saga est tout simple, il est amoureux, vous allez me dire « je ne vois pas le problème? », l'ainé des jumeaux est amoureux de la jeune femme qu'il a tenté d'assassiner il y a 14 ans. Il se dit que même si il a été pardonné par ses pairs, les bronzes et sa déesse, il ne faut quand même pas abuser. Ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble, et depuis quelques semaines, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait cette femme, sa déesse, il déprime, puisqu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne pourra jamais laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, que cette histoire ne lui ait pas possible, d'autant plus qu'Athéna est une amazone, une déesse voué à rester vierge.

Il est tout juste 8 heures et le sanctuaire, commence à se réveiller. Saga est seul dans le temple, car Kanon est chez Ayoros, car depuis 6 mois ils sont ensemble et le cadet des gémeaux est parti s'installer au neuvième temple.

Mü est dans son temple avec son disciple Kiki, et Shaka, ils sont mis ensemble peu après leur résurrection.

Dans le second temple Aldébaran et Camus se réveillent tranquillement.

Angelo, anciennement Masque de Mort est, quant à lui au douzième avec Aphrodite et leur histoire à commencée avant la bataille du sanctuaire.

Aiolia et Shina, sont tous deux au 5eme, ce couple a été un choque pour le jumeaux ainé, mais pour lui, il trouve que deux personnes au caractère étant si semblable et opposé par certains coté puissent être heureux est vraiment super.

Dohko est au treizième, cela fait longtemps que l'ex yoda et l'atlante sont ensemble, à ce qu'on raconte, Saga a encore du mal à parler et à rester auprès de Shion, après tout c'est son poing qui lui a fait aretter son cœur.

Milo quant à lui et bien à son temple mais pas tout seul, puisqu'il sort depuis un peu plus d'un mois avec la jolie chevalière de bronze June du caméléon, une surprise pour le 3eme gold puisqu'il le pense en couple avec Mr freze (comprendre Camus, hein), pas grave, l'erreur est humaine, n'est ce pas?

Au dixième, ce brave Shura quant à lui se réveille dans les bras de sa jolie Marine.

Quant aux chevaliers de bronze divins, Shun est avec Hyoga, Saga s'en doutait un peu.

Ikki est avec Esméralda, les dieux ont offert un cadeaux aux chevaliers de bronzes divins pour avoir sauvés tant de fois la planète et tout le monde savait quel était le rêve d'Ikki, alors ils ont demandés que l'on fasse revenir la femme dont le phénix était amoureux.

Shiryu était avec Shunreï, et Seiyar avec Miho.

Les bronzes habitent aux 13eme temple.

Tout ce petit monde se préparent, déjeunent et commence à descendre à l'arène principale pour l'entrainement quotidien, puisqu'il a été décidé que même si les guerres sont terminées pour cette génération là, il ne fallait quand même pas se laisser aller.

Athéna et le grand pope sont là, ils y assistent de temps en temps, ils veulent que la nouvelle unité qui s'est installé entre les ors, et les bronzes demeure.

Il est tout juste midi, quand la déesse leur permet de se retirer pour le déjeuner, Shion descend des gradins, et avance vers Saga.

Saga, puis je m'inviter chez toi, pour le repas?

Cela ne me dérange pas grand pope, salade en entrée, moussaka, et compote pomme orange.

J'espère que cela vous conviendra?

Cela sera parfait, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils remonterent tous deux, en silence vers le temple gemini, Saga proposa un ouzo au pope, qui accepta et qui regarda l'ainé des chevaliers d'or mettre la table, et s'occuper du repas, lorsque cela fut fait le pope s'installa en face de Saga, et lui dit:

Tu sais, si je me suis invité, ce n'est pas anodins tu sais?

Je sais, je pense que vous avez à me parler;

combien de fois t'ai je demandé d'arretter de me tutoyer? Tous tes camarades le font bien.

Eux, ne vous ont pas assassiné, et...

Je t'arrette tout de suite, on t'a tous pardonnés, ce n'était pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Saga le nez bas, n'avait pas osé regarder le pope pendant son discours, il se sentait encore tellement coupable, d'avoir tué ou fait tuer, d'avoir fais souffrir des élèves, des frères, mais Shion n'avais pas tout faux, il n'était pas vraiment lui même à cette époque, il avait beau lutter contre son double maléfique, ce n'était pas une chose aisée.

Quand il sentit la main du pope sur son poignet il releva la tête et le sourire et le regard sincère de Shion, lui fit chaud au cœur.

Vous, pardon tu as raison je ne devrais pas vivre dans le passé, tourner cette page et apprendre à vivre dans le présent et regarder vers l'avenir.

Il y a également autre chose dont je voulais m'entretenir avec toi.

De quoi s'agit-il? Demanda Saga, pensant que l'atlante allé lui demander pour voir quand il comptait prendre un apprenti, mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il avait prévu, et l'ex grand pope par prise de pouvoir un peu forcé devient blême.

Je sais que tu es amoureux d'Athéna.

J'ai essayé, et j'essaye de me battre encore contre ce sentiment, je sais bien que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de l'aimer, ou d'attendre quoi que ce soit venant de la personne que j'ai faillit tuer voici maintenant 14 ans.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, et rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit il y a peu, tu as le droit aux bonheur, et notre déesse t'a également pardonné tu sais, alors tente ta chance.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas, discutant de la rénovation du sanctuaire, des apprentis que certains chevaliers avaient, mais ils étaient peu nombreux.

Le repas terminé, le pope remonta au 13eme, et alla dans son bureau, pour tenter d'éliminer un peu de paperasse.

Saga, quant à lui se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de Shion, et se dit qu'au pire il aura un refus, ce qui vu sa situation, ne pouvait être pire, et se mit à réfléchir, pour savoir comment dire à l'élue de son cœur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il opta pour un plan simple et efficace. Lui faire la cour, simple mais efficace, il alla donc au petit village de Rodario, et il y acheta un bouquet de rose blanche, et des chocolats au lait fourré praliné, il était au courant que ce sont les chocolats préférés de sa déesse, et se dit qu'il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son coté, quand ceci fut fini, Saga rentra chez lui et écrivit un mot, empaqueta les chocolats d'un ruban mauve et alla au dernier temple et les mit tous ceci devant la port de la chambre de Saori.

Lorsque Saori, dernière réincarnation en date de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver ses chevaliers d'ors et de bronzes pour le diner, elle découvrit un bouquet de rose blanche dans un vase en cristal, une boite de ses chocolats préfèrés, et un mot, elle le déplia et lu:

« pour la femme que j'aime, celle pour qui mon cœur bat, la plus belle de toutes les femmes, je ne sais que je ne vous mérite pas, mais j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite chance.

A vous, pour toujours.

Celui pour qui vous êtes l'amour de sa vie. »

les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la déesse protectrice de la terre, elle se mit à espérer que cela venait de l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse depuis un moment déjà, mais que faire? Comment savoir d'où ces cadeaux venaient?

Elle se dit que puisqu'il n'y avait que Saga de célibataire, cela ne pouvait provenir que de lui, et à ce moment là son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, l'homme qu'elle aime, l'aimé en retour.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, tous ses chevaliers étaient attablés, elle s'installa en bout de table, et le diner fut servie, Saori jeta de discrets coups d'œil au chevalier de la 3eme maison, il était tellement beau, tellement viril et charismatique. Cela était un rêve, cela ne fut pas possible autrement.

Au bout de deux heures le diner se termina, et chacun put regagner son temple, Athéna se rendit dans le bureau du pope, pour lui demander avis et conseil.

Shion puis je te parler un instant?

Bien sur déesse.

Je t'ai déjà demandée de m'appeler Saori et de me tutoyer.

J'essaie, mais certaines habitudes ont la vie longue.

Saori lui sourit tendrement, et l'invita à s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

Voilà, j'ai reçu de jolies petites attentions, que l'on a déposé devant la porte de ma chambre un peu avant le diner, je me demandé si tu avais une idée, de qui aurait pu me les offrir?

Si vous me posez la question, c'est que vous ne voulez qu'une chose c'est une confirmation, affirma l'atlante aux cheveux vert.

Effectivement, je pense qu'il s'agit de Saga.

Et tu as effectivement raison. Quelles sont tes sentiments à son encontre?

Ils sont plus que réciproque, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas comment le lui dire, je pense jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il ne pouvait m'aimer, mais maintenant tout ce que je veux, c'est d'être au près de lui, et de passer ma vie avec cet homme, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il ne pense qu'à cause de son double maléfique il n'a pas le droit au bonheur, rien n'est de son fait, je l'aime plus que tout. Que dois je faire?

Laissez le mariner, attendez de voir ce qu'il va faire durant les prochains jours.

Merci de tes conseils mon pope, je vais donc prendre mon mal en patience.

Et c'est ce qui fait la déesse protectrice de la planète, elle attendit, et ne fut pas déçue.

Tous les jours, à la même heure, elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, et trouvée devant un petit cadeau.

Le lendemain elle trouva 120 lys blanc dans plusieurs vase en cristal.

Le jour suivant elle trouva un bracelet en argent, avec un fermoir à tête de hiboux.

Ensuite se fut une chaine, avec un cœur en or qu'elle trouva.

Le cinquième jour elle trouva quelque de chose de diffèrent, mais ce quelque chose fit faire des bons de joie à son cœur.

Elle trouva un mot disant:

« Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, je me permet donc de vous inviter pour diner demain soir, avec moi sur la plage du sanctuaire, je vous donne rendez-vous à 19 heures, j'espère vous voir.

A vous pour toujours. »

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle allée enfin pouvoir être avec son chevalier, elle couru voir Shion, lui montra le mot, en n'arettant pas de sauter et de crier de joie.

Le lendemain soir habillée d'une robe de soir mauve, pour assortir à la couler de ses cheveux qu'elle avait fait couper en dégradés et jusqu'à mi-nuque, elle avait assorti sa tenue d'une paire de ballerine mauve, et du collier et du bracelet offert.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la plage, Saori eu le souffle coupé, il y avait des tables bases remplis de bougies et de vases contenant des fleurs, une table remplie de divers toasts, salés et sucrés, de verrine également sucrés et salés, de ses chocolats préférés, de foie gras, et de champagne.

Saga complétait le tableau, il portait un costume de couleur blanc donné un apercu de sa superbe musculature, ses cheveux bleus qu'il portait court, très court, son jumeau et lui, d'un commun accord se les étaient fais couper, il ressemblé à un dieu.

Saga retenait ses larmes, elle était présente, il remercié les dieux de lui avoir fait ce cadeau. Il s'approcha d'elle, se mit à genoux et lui dit:

Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir fait l'honneur de venir à se diner.

Ne me remercie pas et relève toi, Saga, je t'aime, et cela fait un moment, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, ni si tu avais des sentiments pour moi.

Je ne vous en voudrai jamais pour cela.

Tutoie moi s'il te plait.

Je vais faire des efforts.

Ils se mirent à table, discutèrent de tout de rien, ils étaient bien, tout simplement bien, heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

Ils remontèrent tout deux au temple des gémeaux, où ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit durant.

Le lendemain matin lors du petit déjeuner en commun, ils officialisèrent leur relation, ils avaient décidés de ne pas laisser de rumeur courir, ils voulaient être tranquille, ne pas être harcelés.

Tous les chevaliers présents se levèrent et applaudir cette formidable nouvelle.

Saori et Saga vécurent heureux et longtemps ensemble, ils eurent ensemble 3 merveilleux enfants, 2 filles et 1 garçon, ainsi que de beaux et nombreux petits enfants.

Fin.

Reviews please. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait plaisir.


End file.
